Rifles, shotguns, and other firearms can be held by hand or placed in a standard shop vise for cleaning and maintenance. Although placing the firearm in a shop vise is more secure than holding the firearm with one hand, a shop vise has several drawbacks. For example, a standard shop vise has metal jaws or clamping surfaces that must be covered with a softer material to avoid damaging the firearm. Often these jaw coverings are either not installed or fall off the vise after installation, resulting in damage to the firearm. Moreover, a standard shop vise clamps the firearm at a single point on the firearm. Because the vise clamps the firearm at only one point, the pressure at this point to effectively hold and secure the firearm must often be so great that the vise damages the firearm.
To address these concerns, several conventional firearm vises have been developed that support a firearm at two different points. These firearm vises, however, are bulky devices with a large length and height. As a result, the firearm vises are expensive to ship because shipping rates are based in part on the volume of a package. Not only are conventional firearm vises expensive to ship, but they are also cumbersome to store and transport due to the bulky size. Accordingly, there exists a need to improve conventional firearm vises.